


Overthinker

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton overthinks, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, James Bucky Barnes is a good boyfriend, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers - Freeform, Minor Tony Stark - Freeform, POV Clint Barton, minor Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint and Bucky had been dating for who knows how many years now. It has been the longest Clint has been in a relationship without screwing it or the other person abandoning him, but when Bucky suddenly starts acting distant, Clint can't help but think he's starting to lose him.





	Overthinker

**Clint**

It all started one morning when Clint woke up feeling cold from not having his blanket on. He turned to hide himself in the warmth of his cozy super soldier boyfriend.

Except there was no cozy super soldier there. Clint blearily opened his eyes to see Bucky wasn’t with him. He frowned and sat up.

For a second Clint considered maybe Bucky was getting him his morning coffee, but when he did that Bucky always made sure Clint had a pillow to hug and was hidden under all his blankets.

Sighing, Clint stood up. He wasn’t gonna be able to sleep without a Bucky bear anyways. Clint decided to go and get a coffee before taking a bath and lazily walked to the communal area. He spotted Bucky sitting at the counter with his back towards Clint. 

“Morning.” Clint came and hugged Bucky, turning around to try and kiss him. Bucky though panicked slightly and turned off the StarkPad he was using. Clint ignored it and went to get his coffee. Once he had his own cup he sat down in front of Bucky who was back again using the Pad.

“What are you doing?” Clint tried to lean in to see, but Bucky instantly turned the screen off and moved the StarkPad to his lap. Clint frowned. Bucky never hid anything from him.

“Just some details I needed to send Fury about the last mission,” Bucky said briefly. He smiled warmly at Clint, and they continued to chat calmly.

Clint didn’t think much about it then.

 

*****

 

Clint connected the controllers and prepared a round of Call of Duty on the huge tv Tony had installed just for them on one of the spare floors.

“It’s all ready,” Clint said enthusiastically. Each time they played they started trying to distract the other enough to win, and it usually ended with very hot kissing and late night sex.

Clint could’ve done with that tonight, except Bucky wasn’t paying attention.

He was using the StarkPad again, like he had been the whole day, without letting Clint know what it was he was doing.

“Bucky?” Clint tried again. “Let’s play.”

Bucky turned to stare at him seconds later. “You start,” he said. “I just need to check a few more things, and I’ll start in the second round.”

Clint pouted at Bucky, but he was already back at using the Pad. He settled for kissing his cheek, noticing Bucky again hid the screen from him again.

Clint huffed as he started boringly playing alone.

 

*****

 

Bucky didn’t start playing at the second round. Nor any of the rounds after that. It was more or less late already, and Clint felt bored. He was lying on the floor on his side, idly pressing buttons with one hand.

The game announced he lost, and Clint groaned loudly. He rolled into his back and turned to stare at Bucky. He looked tired as hell, but he was still working on whatever it was he doing.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Clint muttered with a yawn.

Bucky hummed in answer. “You’re already tired? It’s barely eleven.”

Clint pouted to himself. It wasn’t exactly that he was tired. It was the fact that the whole day his boyfriend had practically ignored him.

“Yeah, let’s go and cuddle?” he tried. Bucky nodded after a moment but didn’t move.

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” he said staring pleadingly at Clint. Clint glared tiredly at Bucky, but he just continued to give him the puppy eyes that got him every time.

“Okay,” Clint conceded. He gave Bucky a quick kiss before going to their room to get ready.

Once he was in bed he waited for Bucky, and of course Bucky didn’t appear. Clint decided he felt too tired to go and get him. Trying to think Bucky’s weird attitude was nothing, he finally fell asleep.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Clint woke up first. Bucky must’ve been awake until very late because he was still sleeping face down and snoring loudly.

Clint considered just turning around and cuddle into Bucky, but he looked real tired, so instead Clint decided to go and make a small breakfast to eat on their bed.

 

*****

The breakfast Clint made was actually pretty simple. Just scrambled eggs, beans and bacon, although it took him more time than usual as he burned the bacon twice.

Well, not his fault he was twice as clumsy in the morning. Clint managed to take their food and coffee to the room without managing to drop it.

Clint entered the room just to find out it was empty. He felt kind of disappointed to see Bucky wasn’t there, and when he was about to ask Jarvis, Bucky appeared from the bathroom, already dressed in clean clothes.

“Good morning,” Bucky said in his sexy morning voice Clint loved. He kissed Clint before turning to see the breakfast. “That’s for us?”

Clint nodded and carefully settled it on the bed. Bucky smiled and kissed him again.

“I love it when you cook,” Bucky said.

They sat down to eat while watching tv. Clint was happily leaning into Bucky as he drank the rest of his coffee.

“How many times did you burn the bacon?” Bucky asked.

“I didn’t burn the bacon,” Clint said. Bucky turned to him and gave him an unimpressed look. “Maybe twice.”

“Of course you burned it twice,” Bucky said with a chuckle. He stood up and stretched, and Clint let himself stare at his back muscles through the tight shirt.

“I’m going out.”

Clint was so zoned out on Bucky’s body that he almost missed what he said.

“Oh,” Clint said. “You want me to go with you?”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m just gonna give some papers to Coulson and then coordinate something for the recruits at Shield,” he explained. “Don’t worry,” Bucky added when Clint stared at him. “I’ll try and be early.”

Clint smiled and kissed him goodbye. Still, Clint couldn’t help but feel uneasy at Bucky leaving.

Bucky had never liked to leave the Tower alone.

 

*****

 

Clint passed the whole day with the others so his mind wouldn’t be thinking about Bucky and when he would come back.

This wasn’t like him at all. Bucky had definitely been acting different this days, more… away. Kind of.

Clint found himself at their room, playing a solo game of Call of Duty. It was still quite early, but Bucky hadn’t come yet, and he wanted to wait for him to go to sleep.

_It’s probably nothing,_ Clint thought. He made himself believe it. He had the tendency of overthinking everything out of little shits, but this time Clint didn’t want to do it.

He was not about to start thinking ‘what if’s’ of his relationship.

Clint heard the elevator open and he paused the game just when Bucky came in. Bucky immediately went to him and gave him a deep kiss.

“I missed you,” Bucky muttered against his lips. Clint smiled and kissed him back. Bucky separated from Clint and tiredly sat down on his side of the bed.

“Tired day?” Clint asked. Bucky hummed in answer. He turned off the game and crawled over to Bucky.

Clint made Bucky take off his shirt and started massaging his back to release tension.

Bucky didn’t let him do much though. He turned around and heatedly started kissing Clint. Clint kissed him back with as much passion, throwing away his cap so he could pass his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. 

“I love,” Bucky said through a kiss, “all of you.” Clint shivered as Bucky got his metal hand under his shirt and started caressing his abs.

Clint pulled the shirt over his head and threw it away. Immediately, Bucky leaned over Clint until he was lying on top of him, and he started leaving hot wet kisses on his neck.

Bucky then stopped and turned to look at Clint. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But you can’t imagine how tired I am.”

Clint chuckled slightly and caressed Bucky’s head. “It’s fine. Let’s sleep, then.”

Bucky kissed Clint once more before they got ready. Clint sighed in relief as Bucky spooned him to sleep.

 

*****

 

The next day Clint was back to waking up alone. Bucky was nowhere to be seen again and just as he was about to ask for him, Jarvis spoke up.

“Master Barnes left the Tower early today, and he told me to notify you.”

Clint frowned. “He left alone?”

“I’m afraid no,” Jarvis answered. “The Captain left with him.”

Clint groaned and buried his head on the pillow. What the hell was up with Bucky lately? It was so misleading.

One moment they were kissing and spooning each other to sleep, and the other they didn’t even see or talked to each other for hours.

Clint opened his eyes with a sudden thought. Had he maybe done something to piss Bucky off? It didn’t exactly feel like it, but Clint couldn’t help but wonder about it.

Before his mind went into a place he didn’t like, Clint stood up and decided to take a bath to refresh himself.

 

*****

 

Bucky and Steve came just in time for movie night and with take out. The fact Bucky had bought Clint’s favorite hot dogs made him thought everything was alright between them again.

He groaned internally. Why, dear lord, why was he an over thinker?

“Hey, Clint,” Bucky muttered. “You zoned out again.”

“Sorry,” Clint answered. Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly at him.

“Steve’s asking if you want a beer?”

Clint turned to where Steve was at the kitchen taking the cans out.

Steve. That was it. Maybe he knew why it was Bucky was acting so differently.

Clint stood up and walked over to the kitchen to “help” Steve with the beers. 

“Thanks,” Steve said when Clint grabbed some.

“You’re welcome,” Clint answered. “I was actually wondering something?” Steve only raised an eyebrow at him, so Clint continued. “Do you know what’s up with Bucky? He’s been acting weirdly.”

Steve stared at Bucky back at the communal area and shrugged.

“He’s been the same, Clint,” Steve answered. “Don’t over think it again, okay?”

Clint rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not overthinking it.”

“The last time you didn’t over think anything you almost made all of Shield think Tony was planing on taking over the world just because he wasn’t letting you inside his lab,” Steve reminded him, and okay, maybe Clint did exaggerate when it came to all that stuff. 

“Okay,” Clint said. “If Captain America says nothing’s happening then nothing’s happening.”

“Good, I don’t want you to make me go through ‘the person is turning evil’ all over again,” Steve joked. 

Clint laughed and followed Steve back to where everyone had started watching the movie. He happily settled against Bucky’s side and thought about nothing more than the movie.

 

*****

 

“You want me to what now?” Clint voice slurred sleepily into the phone. Bucky groaned at his loudness and told him to sleep again. Clint ignored him in order to listen to the orders Coulson was giving him.

“I want you to do a detailed list of the materials we can use for the suit’s of the new recruits based on their powers,” Coulson repeated.

“And why do I have to do this?” Clint asked as he buried his face on the pillows again. It was too freaking early for Phil Coulson to be calling him.

“‘Cause you’ve literally changed suits at least twice a year, Barton.”

Clint hummed in answer. “Still not wanting to do it,” he mumbled.

“Well, remember that time in Taipei?” Coulson asked. Clint was left to think when had he even gone to there.

“I haven’t gone to Taipei?” Clint tried.

“You have, and you really don’t want to know what I know,” Coulson said calmly. Clint sighed. When Phil said he knew something you really don’t want to try your luck.

“And why did you call so early?” Clint whined. Bucky groaned again and turned a sleepy glare on him.

“I don’t know, Clint,” Coulson said. “Why do you wake up so late?”

Clint checked the time. It was almost midday. “Okay, touché. Send me the list of—.”

“Done. I need this today, Barton,” Phil said. “It was a pleasure talking to you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Clint muttered, but Phil had already ended the call.

“Can we continue to sleep now?” Bucky asked. “I want to cuddle.”

“It’s already midday, Buck,” Clint explained. “And Phil needs me to work on something for the recruits’ suits.”

Bucky groaned but sat up. “I hate Coulson.”

“You hate everyone,” Clint said. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t hate you.”

“I know you don’t,” Clint said, although he wasn’t that sure at the moment. “Anyways, you continue to sleep, and I’ll do this shit Phil needs.”

Bucky seemed to consider it. Clint wanted him to say that he was going to help Clint. Shield work was always easier when they did it together.

“Actually, Steve told me he needed help with some of his own work or something now that I think of it.” Bucky yawned as he put a shirt on.

“But I need more help than Steve,” Clint whined. Bucky laughed at him.

“I’m sure Steve needs more help with planning training sessions for recruits than you would with recruit suits.”

Clint grimaced. Okay, yeah. Steve probably needed more help than him. “Okay, I’ll make Jarvis help me, right J?” Clint said.

“Of course, master Barton,” Jarvis’s voice answered.

“But,” Clint continued as he crawled over to Bucky’s side of the bed, “we do shirtless archery when I finish. Deal?”

Bucky smirked and kissed him. “You know I never say no to shirtless archery.”

 

*****

 

Clint turned around on his chair again just as Jarvis announced they were done. Just two hours of thinking stupid materials for suits. Really, sometimes Clint felt they gave him the lame jobs on purpose.

“Please send it to Coulson,” Clint said coming to a stop. “And tell him I hate him.”

“I’m sure agent Coulson knows that already,” Jarvis answered.

Clint ignored him in order to go searching for Bucky at Steve’s room. He nocked at the door. Bucky opened it slightly, and he leaned his head through.

“Hey,” he said in his deep voice. Clint pecked him on the lips.

“I’m done with the suit’s,” Clint said. “How ‘bout we do the shirtless archery you promised me?”

Clint’s face shattered as Bucky grimaced. “I actually got a call from Maria? I uh… she needs me to do more work for the, uh the recruits practice schedule too…”

Okay, now Clint was totally starting to get alarmed. Bucky never in his life had said no to doing shirtless archery. Not even when he was full on work from Fury, even less from Hill.

And now he was obviously making shit up, because Clint knew his boyfriend enough to know that Bucky only stutters when he fucking lies.

Clint sighed and stared at him. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“I’m truly sorry,” Bucky started. He leaned in and quickly pecked Clint on the lips although Clint didn’t exactly kiss back. “But really, Maria uh Hill, she called and said she’ll shove it up my ass if I don’t hand this before five, uhm yeah by five.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint muttered as he walked away. “It’s fine.”

“I love you!” Bucky called, but the elevator door had already closed before Clint decided whether to answer or not.

 

*****

 

Clint let the arrow go. It hit the target in the center, just like the other arrows he had shot. Clint sighed as he saw his quiver was empty already.

After Bucky had lied about doing work for Hill, Clint had decided to come to the range to let all his anger and worry out.

What was happening with their relationship? They had never had a fight bigger than ‘stop getting hurt’. It was the perfect relationship where both of them were happy.

Clint groaned as he pulled at a rather stuck arrow too hard and fell to the floor. He stayed there, completely sprawled.

Could it be that their relationship had become too monotonous for Bucky? Too much of a routine now?

_No, stop overthinking it,_ Clint chastised himself. Steve knew what was up with Bucky and told him not to worry about it.

Still, that didn’t mean Clint couldn’t do something for Bucky. Yeah, he was going to do something nice for them. Clint stood up and started shooting again.

Tomorrow, he was going to do a nice dinner for two at the roof.

 

*****

 

Clint woke up early the next day, just in time to see Bucky get ready to leave again.

“Hey,” Clint said from the bed.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Bucky came up to kiss him.

“It wasn’t you,” Clint said. “At what time will you be back?” Bucky shrugged in answer. “Can you try and be here by six? For me.” Clint gave him his best smile.

“Why? You have something for us?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Maybe.” Clint shrugged. Bucky chuckled.

“I’m sorry I have been away these days,” Bucky said kissing him again. “I’ll try and be early.”

Now that Bucky had left, and Clint had literally woken up early for the first time in his life, he started thinking through everything for the dinner.

It wasn’t going to be anything over complicated, they weren’t like that. Just a simple dinner settled on their favorite spot on the roof just like a picnic.

All Clint had to do was figure out what to cook and how not to burn it.

Good thing he woke up early.

 

*****

 

Clint felt proud of himself. With a little bit of Bruce’s help for the cooking, he had managed to make a delicious pasta. After getting that part ready he arranged everything on the roof.

Clint settled a picnic blanket on their favorite spot with the best view of the night skyline, got plates, beers—because it wasn’t a Barton dinner without beers— and everything they needed for an improvised date.

Clint hoped this helped whatever it was going on with Bucky. Now Clint just had to wait for him to appear.

He decided to text him and see if he was anywhere near the Tower yet. A reply came almost instantly.

_I’m sorry but I’m still caught up with Shield work. Might get home late. What was it you wanted us to do?_

Clint sighed as he read the message. Of course he was caught up in work again.

_Nothing, just wanted to watch a movie._

Clint didn’t tell Bucky he had prepared all this. He would feel bad about bailing on Clint, and Clint wasn’t exactly going to let himself look like a fool.

His phone rang again.

_We can watch movies all night if you want to._

Clint ignored the message and put his phone away. He sat down with his back to the railing and hugged his legs to his chest.

Clint groaned. He was so tired of thinking about all of this; he needed someone to get him on his lane again.

He took his phone out again and made a call.

“Why are you calling me when we are living in the same building?” Nat answered.

“Because I had a dinner for two at the roof, but Bucky didn’t appear,” Clint started, “and I could do with a best friend.”

“Coming,” Nat said shortly.

Clint heard the light footsteps approach but didn’t move from his place on the floor.

“Hey,” he muttered once Nat sat next to him. “There’s food if you want.”

“Why didn’t Bucky come? Are you two having problems?” she asked.

Clint shrugged. He had tried really hard not to go down that lane, but it was killing him to know what was going on.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Tasha repeated. Clint closed his eyes. There wasn’t going back once he said it. “Clint?”

“I think Bucky’s getting tired of me,” he said. “Maybe he’s been thinking about ending it?” Clint groaned and leaned his head against Nat’s shoulder. “I don’t know anymore.”

“Clint we’ve been through this before, remember?” Nat said softly. “Bucky loves you a lot, okay? And those bad thoughts you have you got to push them away.”

Clint nodded and promised to himself to do just that. To push all those bad ideas away and wait for Bucky to sort it out.

“You want pasta?” asked Tasha. “I heard it’s from a really good cook.”

Clint laughed and smiled at Nat in answer.

 

*****

 

Clint found himself lying on his side, trying to sleep. He had been like this for the past half hour.

After eating with Nat and talking for a little while more—because Clint still felt insecure about everything— he had come back to his room to sleep, because Bucky apparently was in for coming very late today.

He didn’t like to admit it, but Clint’s mind was as loud as ever. He couldn’t help it. Every time he was about to fall asleep his mind invented another “what if?”.

Clint was about to turn again when he heard a slight shuffling and the door open. He closed his eyes and feigned being asleep as Bucky came in.

After some seconds Clint felt the other side of the bed dip, and then Bucky was kissing his hair softly.

“I’m sorry I’m late again,” he whispered. Clint was sure Bucky thought he was asleep. “I just need some alone time to think all this through.”

Clint froze at that.

_Think what through?_

Bucky then fell asleep without even spooning Clint. Oh holy shit. This was worse than Clint had considered.

This time all the bad thoughts came rushing in through his mind, one more prominent than the others.

Bucky was going to break up with him.

Bucky was going to break up with him, and Clint would fucking die if he did that. It was what made sense after all these days.

All this going out, not passing time with him. Literally ignoring Clint. 

Bucky had been thinking on breaking up.

Clint forcefully shut his eyes as he felt a tear escape. He took in a quiet, deep breath. He wouldn’t be able to bear with Bucky breaking up with him.

Clint opened his eyes again and stared into the darkness in front of him. If Bucky ended everything he loved Clint was totally going to lose it. Unless…

Clint took another deep breath and cleaned his tears.

He was sure of it. Clint was sure it was going to be less painful if he broke up with Bucky.

 

*****

 

The next day Clint woke up next to an empty space. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, and the emptiness of the bed made Clint remember last night and the decision he had made.

It was just going to be quicker and less painful.

Clint took a bath and went down to the communal floor. Everyone was there chatting except for Bucky.

“Anyone seen Bucky?” he asked.

“Morning to you too, sunshine,” Tony replied charmingly. “Afternoon, actually.”

Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed his own cup of coffee. He took it to the sofa. He wasn’t really in the mood for talking.

He turned the tv on and lazily started passing channels.

Clint’s mind changed between one option and another, from trying to talk it with Bucky or just breaking up once he saw him.

 

*****

 

Clint didn’t even noticed he fell asleep on the couch for almost the whole day until someone was gently shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes to see a rather cheerful Bucky in front of him.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Bucky said. He made a move to kiss Clint, and he sat up instantly, almost hitting Bucky in the head.

“Hey,” Clint said. “Where had you been?”

Bucky hummed. “Can’t say yet,” he answered. “I want to say something, just not here.”

Clint stared at Bucky as he stood up and made a move at Clint to follow him.

“Clint?” Bucky tried when he didn’t move.

Clint bit at his lip, uncertainty about what he was about to do eating him alive.

“I need to talk to you,” Clint said. Bucky waited expectantly as he took a deep breath. “I… I need to break up with you.”

Bucky’s face instantly shattered into sadness. He stood frozen just staring at Clint completely lost.

Clint turned around. He had decided to do this himself because he thought it would hurt less, but _holy fuck,_ did it hurt like ten thousand hells.

Clint closed his eyes as he felt tears threaten to spill, but he willed himself not to cry.

He could not do it. He couldn’t bare with this.

Suddenly, a strong arm was gently turning him around, and Clint wanted to fight it because he couldn’t stand to see Bucky.

“Clint…” Bucky said softly. “Why?”

Clint opened his eyes again and stared back at desperate ones.

“I just… you’ve been so away lately, ignoring me some times and we haven’t even been sleeping together.” Clint let it all out at once. All the fears he had had for the last days. “And yesterday you said you needed time to think it through, and I thought… I just thought you were getting bored of me and you were going to break up, and I thought it would hurt less if I did but fuck. It just hurts as much.”

Bucky hugged him then and held him tight. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Clint. I’m not going to break up with you. I love you so damn much that I can’t even imagine what life without you would’ve been.”

Clint took a deep breath and stared back at Bucky. “You weren’t going to break up with me?” he asked quietly. Bucky shook his head.

“I would never leave your side, you over thinking moron,” he said. “I’m sorry I made you think that. Can you please, let me show you what was happening?”

Clint felt relief run through his body. Bucky wasn’t going to break up with him. Clint had done nothing wrong, and Bucky wasn’t getting bored of him.

They were fine.

“I’m sorry overthought everything again,” Clint said. He was answered by a deep, lovingly kiss.

“Hey, I love you and your overthinking ass,” Bucky joked. “Now give me the smile I fell for and follow me to the roof.”

Clint smiled as the last of his bad thoughts dissipated. Bucky took his hand, and he let him guide him to the roof.

Bucky opened the entrance for Clint and he stepped outside. A table was carefully settled on their favorite spot, adorned with candles and fancy looking foods.

Christmas lights were hanging around, and under the stars the place looked gorgeous.

It was moments later after gaping at the scene that Clint realized Bucky had made this for them tonight.

A fancy date at their favorite place.

Clint felt stupid for being an over thinker again. Bucky had never planned on leaving him. He was planning something nice for them, and Clint had almost ruined it.

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and after staring at the beautiful scene a bit more, Clint turned to face Bucky, and _holy fuckity fuck._

Bucky was kneeling. James Buchanan Barnes was fucking _proposing to him,_ and here Clint thought he was _bored._

Bucky was kneeling before Clint with a gorgeous silver and purple ring in his hands. He couldn’t help blushing at everything Bucky had done for him.

“You know I’m not much for words, Clint, but I love you. It took me a lot of time to realize that I truly want to spend the rest of my life next to you and your craziness,” Bucky started with a cute, awkward smile. “So, Clinton Francis Barton, would you marry m—”

Clint didn’t let Bucky finish, instead throwing himself on top of him to end up sprawled on the floor. Clint started kissing all of his face tenderly to end up on his mouth as Bucky laughed.

Clint stared lovingly at the man before him. The man that loved him with all his flaws and eccentricities and that he couldn’t help but love back like crazy.

_Yes,_ Clint thought, _you are the one I want to be with forever._

“Hell yeah,” he answered. “I would love to marry you, James Buchanan Barnes.”


End file.
